Seperation
by narusasu-yaoi-xxx
Summary: naruto's a lycan and sasuke's a vampire, how will this affect both. yaoi, sasunaru


In Konoha changes were occurring.

a blonde boy named Naruto Uzamaki was going through some "extra" changes that were not typical of a boy in puberty at the age of 16. Naruto used to be a strict vegetarian, but on his 16th birthday something happened, the moon arose and he started to change. It was very painful for the blonde the first time around, he cried out as his eyes became gold, and his vision sharpened. His hair grew exponentially in a matter of minutes, his nails became sharp enough to cut through steel, and he could smell things that no one else could. He had become a lycanthrope.

On the other side of Konoha another boy was changing, Sasuke Uchiha had come home to see his brother Itachi munching on a man, literally. His fangs were sharp as he heard his brother enter the room.

"Ahh, Sasuke, I've been waiting for you, it is time for your birthday present." Itachi spoke as he neared his brother.

Sasuke was too paralyzed with fear to be able to run, he could feel his brother's hot breath on his neck as a sharp pain attacked his body, he tried to scream but all that came out was a silent breath, Itachi pulled back, wiping his mouth on his forearm as his fangs retreated, and Sasuke slumped to the floor in pure agony.

He was all too aware of the changes happening to him, a burning sensation started in his neck, then into his arms, as he felt his fingernails grow, cutting into his palms, which instantly healed, the burning continued turning his golden irises into solid obsidian orbs, he opened his eyes and saw everything, it was as if he had been looking through a foggy window his life, everything was clear. That's when it happened, the burning reached his chest, and he could feel his heartbeat start to slow.

Bu-dum, ba-dum, bu-dum.

Bu-dum…ba-dum…bu-dum…

Ba-dum….ba-dum….ba-dum….

Ba-dum…..

Silence. His heart had stopped he had become a vampire. A creature of the night. The burning stopped and he opened his eyes, it was so clear to him. He could see everything even the dust on the air; he could hear the traffic that moved ever so slowly ten miles away, he could smell **blood**. And it made his mouth water. His brother stepped over him and grabbed him, as he spoke ever so softly.

"Now for the rules." He said as he threw his little brother across the room onto the couch.

"First, if you go out during the day you must wear sunscreen, it keeps us from burning away. Second you must try and hide your feeding, as well as your newfound abilities such as, speed, strength, and healing. Third, stay away from lycanthropes, they are our mortal enemies, and you'll know one when you smell the disgusting aroma of brambles and dog. Last, but certainly not least, since you are now immortal, as with the lycanthropes, you must change your identity every ten years or so. Because trying to hide the effects of aging is difficult." He spoke softly. "Any questions?"

"Yes, how old are you?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Old enough to tell you that Shakespeare's story Romeo & Juliet was stolen from and old Greek myth called Pyramus and Thisbe."

Back on the other side of the city Naruto was having problems, when he changed it was in the middle of his party, so everyone from the school saw him, after he became the blonde beast, everyone except one Kiba Inuzuka started to run for their lives, now Kiba was only a few months older than the blonde, so he already knew about the first change, as he was a lycanthrope as well. He walked cautiously over to his boyfriend, being careful not to make any sudden movements because during the first change, both friends and enemies look alike, if he wasn't careful he would have to change as well.

As Naruto bounded into the woods, Kiba knew exactly where he was headed, the temple of the moon. Where the spirit of Lupa, the wolf that raised Romulus and Remus. He was going to have to go there as well since he had promised Minato 100 years previously that he would care for his changing son.

So Kiba removed his shirt and shorts, attaching them to his leg with a bungee cord, he ran into the forest changing into a lycan mid-stride, he used his super smell and tried to locate his blonde boyfriend, which since it had started raining, was becoming very difficult, he started to follow a trail of broken brush, heading to the temple he was all too familiar with. As he was running he tried to hear Naruto's footsteps, until he bounded over a ridge to see the most beautiful sight yet, Naruto stood on a silver moon platform, as the rays of the moon engulfed his naked human form, which made his skin glisten, the rays started to solidify, and Kiba knew that once Lupa appeared and Naruto's lycan guide wasn't there with him, he would be killed. So Kiba took a big risk, he backed up and made probably the longest stride he could, off the cliff onto the platform with his boyfriend, and he wasn't a second too soon.

The rays of light started to solidify becoming a vague wolf, the shape then became more defined as it spoke into Kiba's mind.

"Are you this young lycan's guide?" it spoke in the ancient language of the lycans

"Yes." He thought back in the same language.

"are you aware that you almost cost us our secret?"

"yes and I am deeply sorry, he didn't listen to me when I told him about not having this party."

"if you were not chosen by the late chief Minato, then I would kill you and replace you."

"I understand."

"very well, do you promise to help this young lycan through the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." He thought before Naruto was lifted off the ground

He started to change more, becoming more wolf-like, his blonde hair becoming snow white, and his gold eyes, becoming slitted. The night wrapped around Naruto, making him invisible except to Kiba, as his half paws turned into the full paws, and then Kiba- being his guide- could hear his thoughts. Then Lupa spoke once again before disappearing

"Blessed be."


End file.
